


Adults Can Be Exasperating

by Betray802



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betray802/pseuds/Betray802
Summary: Always check your mirrors.





	Adults Can Be Exasperating

**Author's Note:**

> Had this rattling 'round my brain for a while ...

Will Grover looked up as Grace Williams plunked down at the picnic table at Kamekona's truck. Her face was a picture of exasperation. He hurriedly swallowed his shrimp jambalaya.

"Thought you were at Uncle Steve's today."

"I. Was."

Uh-oh ...

"You can actually eat that? Uncle Steve can't touch Kame's jambalaya."

Will quirked a grin. "This is mild, compared to. I have cousins on Mom's side who live in Bossier City, Louisiana. You ever see an empty bottle of Tabasco?"

Grace shuddered, looking up as Nahele Huikala brought over her order of garlic shrimp. "Howzit, 'Hele?"

"Not bad. So?"

Grace took a deep breath, and launched. "So, Uncle Steve thought the alignment was going wonky on the Marquis. So he had me backing down the driveway and then back to the house, back and forth so he could eyeball it, yeah? AT NO POINT did the rear tires contact the street!" She waved a hand at Nahele. "HELE has more street miles on that car than I do! So once when I'm driving back towards the house ... Danno pulls in behind me."

Will and Nahele looked at each other. "Boom." Both boys intoned darkly.

Grace seemed to slump slightly, deflating like a balloon with the air let out. "Mom pulled up while they were in the middle of it." She picked up her fork and began digging into her shrimp. "They're probably still going at it."

"Hope Steve's got understanding neighbors," Nahele winced.

Grace snorted. "Ask him to tell you about General Pak sometime. Uncle Steve's neighbors have learned to expect anything."


End file.
